plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Soldier Minor
The Usurpation Soldier Minor is an alien enemy and the lowest of the Usurpation Forces ranks in Plazma Burst 2. Overshadowed by the Usurpation Soldier Major these enemies are more of a scout-type of soldier rather than a combat type. They wear the lightest armor that offers very little protection and they tend to carry smaller, lighter weapons. Minors are almost always found in groups and are seen in the early levels. They gradually get less frequent throughout the campaign, as they have very low health, and the Major Usurpation Soldiers offered a higher-health alternative and presented more of a challenge to the player. The Usurpation Minors will not show up alive anywhere in the campaign if the player sets the game difficulty to Hard or Impossible; they will be replaced with Majors. Weapon variety Alien Pistol These are most likely the scouts for a larger Usurpation army in waiting. Soldiers using the Alien Pistol don't pose a very large threat for the pistol itself does very little damage. These units are most likely expendable soldiers sent to test the strength of the enemy. Alien Rifle A little more powerful than those carrying the Alien Pistol, the Usurpation Minors using the Alien Rifle are the basic fighting force of the Usurpation Forces, probably more useful as cannon fodder than actual soldiers. These soldiers are likely placed in unsuspecting and unimportant areas where the more valuable Usurpers aren't needed. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro These are only seen in level 39. They are very deadly enemies, for they teleport in large groups. They are the most powerful of the Usurpation Soldier Minors, but still are much less powerful than the other Usurpation ranks. Tips Shooting them usually does the trick. These enemies are not difficult to deal with in the least so just about any gun does the job. They do have still have PSI Blades which can cause a lot of damage so mind your distance. These weak hostiles will usually stay in groups of at least 2, so be careful of the others while engaging a single enemy. High penetrating and splash damage weapons can easily kill a large number of these soldiers. Trivia * In Multiplayer, Guests were always seen with this skin before one of the updates. * They are considered one of the weakest of all characters in the game. * Minors might be 'grunts' like the Civil Security Lites. * They are never seen fighting alongside Major Usurpation Soldiers or Usurpation Destroyers, but are seen fighting alongside Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. * In custom Single Player maps, it is usually impossible to have a Minor Usurpation Soldier Minor with decent health. To get around this, one must instead use a trigger within the level to boost the Minor's HP. It will not transform into a Usurpation Soldier Major if this trick is used. * On Hard and Impossible difficulty, they are replaced with Usurpation Soldier Majors. * As of Version 1.32, they have been renamed to "Usurpation Soldier Minor", instead of simply "Usurpation Soldier". * Initially, it was assumed that the red and blue Usurpation TDM skins were Usurpation Soldier Minors, despite the noticeable visual differences in the armor. This was later proven wrong, with the Usurpation Ranger being the "default" version of the TDM skins. Gallery chars0002.jpg|Usurpation Soldier Minor icon 65.PNG|Usurpation Soldier Minor PSI Blades (yes) 124.PNG|Usurpation Soldier Minor PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Aliens Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Campaign